Harry Potter and The Digital Knight
by inuyasha532
Summary: Harry is trasported to a realm where he will be given power and knowledge to be come stronger Powerful, independent, stronger, Harry Harry/Daphne Relationship, dumbledore, weasley, Granger Bashings Please R
1. Chapter 1

In a land far off that most humans have not heard of there was a council of six superior beings discussing what to do about a curtain young man who would soon need there help and training to defend his world and help to protect the ones he loves and the woman that was destined to be his love, for years they have watched over this boy as they had promised his parents when they passed through there realm to go to the realm of the dead, In this realm where six thrones that the council of six sat.

"We cannot give a child that type of power and training" said Seraphimon

"He has fought and bled for those he loves, and he will need us more than ever now, you all know that the dark lord voldemort will return soon and Potter will need all the help he can get" roared Leomon

"Magnamon, my old friend, you have been quite this whole time, what is your opinion on the matter at hand of helping Lily and James potters son" asked EmperorGreymon

Standing from his throne, Magnamon walked over to the window, looking out over the realm that they have protected since they time of the founders of Hogwarts, since the time of merlin himself

"Before I answer, what do you say about this WarGreymon, you have been just as quite as I have" replied Magnamon

"I say before his time at Hogwarts ends this year we build the armor and morpher, and we build him a wand unlike any other, we build him a wand made from the most ancient of woods and use the metal of the transcendent sword, for the core" replied WarGreymon

"I agree with you WarGreymon" replied Magnamon as he continued to stare out the window

Everyone looked to the only one that was sitting in his seat and has yet to voice his opinion on the matter the only one that had more power than EmperorGreymon, sitting there was AncientGreymon they only one that could stand his ground against all of them including EmperorGreymon

"Lets get to work we got a young man to train and have battle ready for the war to come, and Leomon I know you are right Lord Voldemort will return and young harry needs to be ready for battle no matter what and I have seen that the wizarding world is going to be hosting an event called the Tri-Wizard tournament, and he will need to be ready for it" replied AncientGreymon

And so with all the members of the council in agreement they began to work on what they young warrior was going to be needing for what was to come

_mean while_

In a castle in Scotland that was known to many as Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry that was founded by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, there was a young man attending an end of the year feast that was held every year, this young man was none other than Harry Potter, but little did he know that soon everything was going to change, he would soon find out that almost everything he ever knew was a lie.

"It is now another year gone, but with the end of a year comes the end of our guest the dementors but even though there darkness is gone, that does not mean that we cannot always be wondering rather or not they will return one day, let the end of the year feast begin" Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands while his eyes twinkled

As harry was eating he heard Ron talking to Hermione but didn't think anything of it until he had heard them whisper his name

"So Hermione do you think Dumbledore will pay us more for having to put up with what potter has put us through this year" whispered Ron

"Ron you know we are not suppose to talk about this while we are around harry" replied Hermione

But little did they know Harry was paying attention to what they were saying and he was furious but he didn't let them see it for he was already starting to plan on how to deal with this

"So they are all just using me are they" Thought harry

After hearing what they were saying harry got up to leave back to his dorm and finish packing his things but what harry didn't notice was that a certain Slytherin was watching him leave and decided to follow him. Harry kept walking tell he had reached the third floor and walked to the room were Dumbledore had kept Hagrids dog fluffy but he didn't notice that someone had followed him in the room and harry just finally Broke down

"What's eating at you potter" asked the Slytherin

"What do you want, are you going to attack me while im in a weak state" replied harry with more venom then he meant to use and she flinched back a bit

"Sorry im just… Im fine" said harry as he got up and was going to leave but this Slytherin wasn't letting him leave

"I asked you what was wrong potter, now I would like an answer" Asked the Slytherin

"What does it matter to you, you're a Slytherin don't you all hate me or something" replied Harry

"You know potter not all of us hate you, me and my friend Tracy don't hate you and my name is Daphne by the way Daphne Greengrass" Replied Daphne

Harry just stood there for a few minutes looking at Daphne as he looked at her he saw she had blondish hair that went to the middle of her back and I nice body figure she was well rounded in the chest for a third year and noticed she stood at about 5'6

"nice to meet you Daphne im harry potter" harry replied trying to be polite

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going to just stand here all night" asked Daphne

"I just found out my _friends_ are only my friends because Dumbledore is paying them to be" Replied Harry

"well what are you going to do about it potter, are you going to just stay here and cry or are you going to do something about it" asked Daphne

As harry thought about it he knew that he couldn't just keep feeling sorry for himself he had to do something about it and he had to do something about it quick

"you know what Daphne your right, I need to do something about this and im not going to keep feeling sorry for myself, but for now im going to head back to my dorm and finish packing, and Daphne thank you for helping me even if it was only a little bit" said harry

"you're welcome potter, owl me sometime if you get the chance" said Daphne as she walked out of the room and waited for potter to head back to his dorm before she headed back to the Slytherin dorms to finish her packing as well knowing full well that the next school year was going to be interesting for she was going to get potter to go out with her one way or the other he was going to be her's

That night he walked in on Ron and Hermione talking again and looked at them with a blank expression on his face

"Hey mate, what's wrong" Asked Ron

"Yeah Harry whats bothering you, you know you can talk to us about anything" Said Hermione

"Leave me alone both of you and never talk to me again, I know you both have only been my friends because Dumbledore has been paying you" said harry as he walked up to his dorm and finished his packing and then went to bed leaving his so called _friends_ down stairs

"We need to go tell Dumbledore that harry knows what's going on"

"Ill go Ron you try talking to harry and convince him differently and whatever you do DON'T lose your temper ok" said Hermione

"ya, ya I won't" said Ron

As Hermione left out of the portrait hole Ron went upstairs to talk to harry and do as he was told to do but what Ron didn't know is that when he got up there Harry would be gone fore he was transported to another realm where he would be trained and made into a stronger and more power person


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry was packing up the last of his trunk for the train ride back to the Dursleys he heard someone coming up the stairs, looking around he made sure everything was packed, he picked up his wand as he saw the door start to open, he suddenly felt a weird sensation around him and the last thing he saw of his old dorm was Ron walking through the door before he was transported to a realm of power and knowledge where he would finally what he has been looking for since he was taken to the dursleys, he would finally find a family of a sort.

As harry was going through a portal he noticed that it wasn't like apparition, or a portkey, no this was different for him, this didn't hurt and it didn't make him feel sick, he felt like he was flying through the air. The further along that harry went through the portal he started seeing a bright light, not sure what it was he held his wand ready to fight whatever he was about to face. As harry was getting ready to hit the bright light head on he closed his eyes ready for the painful impact that was about to come, suddenly he felt his feet on solid ground and heard what sounded like people talking around him but wasn't sure as his eyes were still closed. Building up his Gryffindor courage he opened his eyes only to come face to face with what he thought might me some of the fiercest creatures to ever exist.

As Harry looked at the six great creatures, they all stared at Harry wondering if this was the right boy, but not entirely sure.

"Are you Lord Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter" asked what harry guessed was some sort of dragon

"Yes I am, I am Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, I don't know about being a lord though but might I ask who you are sir" replied Harry while deep inside he was praying that this dragon wasn't going to try to eat him

"We are the council six, young Lord potter, my name is AncientGreymon" replied AncientGreymon as he sat back in his throne another member of the council rose this was looked like he was half lion and half human informing him that his name was Leomon and one by one the rest of the council introduced themselves and harry soon found out that the others were EmperorGreymon, Magnamon, WarGreymon, and Seraphimon, together they helped keep the peace in there realm, as Harry listened to what AncientGreymon was saying he learned they had been keeping an eye not only on their realm but Harry's as well. Harry had learned that Lord Voldemort was trying to return and if he did he would be more powerful than ever before.

"Lord Potter, now that you know what is going to come to pass soon, we are willing to give you a choice, you can stay here for your summer and train and become ever more powerful than Voldemort or Dumbledore or you can go back to your realm and try to become strong on your own ether case the choice is yours, but know this you will only ever be able to tell one person of this, and that one person, is your soul mate" Stated AncientGreymon

"So your saying that you all will help me, you will help me bring down Voldemort once and for all, thank you and I accept your help, and I will do whatever is asked of me without question if it means I can stop Voldemort" answered Harry

"Leomon, prepare the restorative chamber, so that we can bring his body to what it should be not this little toothpick of a body he has now" ordered EmperorGreymon

"That is probably the smartest thing you have said yet my old friend" Laughed Leomon as he was walking away to the restorative chamber

"Now Lord Potter while you will be training with us for your summer, what will seem like three months in your realm will be three years in this realm, so I need to know that you can do this" said AncientGreymon

"Sir I am more than ready to do this and I will not let any of you down, I will not give up and I will except all the training you can offer me" replied Harry

"WarGreymon Please take Lord Potter to the restorative chamber so we can start our training with him" asked EmperorGreymon

Harry turned around and looked up at the Giant warrior known as WarGreymon, and started following him towards the restorative chamber. While walking down the hall harry walked next to WarGreymon in silence when he heard WarGreymon ask him something

"So boy you sure you are ready for this" asked WarGreymon

"yes sir I am as ready as one can be for this" replied harry

As they kept walking harry noticed that they had finally come up to a door and walked into it and right as harry walked in with WarGreymon he noticed a couple of Rock like creatures working the Control panel

"Gotsumon is the chamber ready for Lord Potter to use" asked WarGreymon

"Yes we got it ready just like Lord Leomon asked us to for the young lord to use" Replied Gotsumon

"Good now Lord Potter we will need you to step inside" said WarGreymon

All Harry did was nod his head and walked into the chamber and laid on the bed that was inside of it, and the last thing harry knew was the bliss of a peaceful sleep.

-Mean while at Hogwarts-

"what do you mean he just vanished " asked Albus Dumbledore

"I mean just what I said I was going up to try to talk to harry without losing my temper and get him to believe he had misheard me and Hermione, and right as I went into the room he vanished and his damn trunk won't open for anyone ether, so we don't know if there is anything in there that could tell us where he is" replied Ron

"ok you both are dismissed" sighed Dumbledore as he got up to open the door to let them out and as they both left albus closed the door and sat back down in his chair. "Fawkes we need him under our control, I have worked to damn hard to let this little shit ruin all of my plans, now I want you to go find him and make him come back here with you, who does this boy think he is anyway I am Albus Dumbledore Leader of the light and defeater of Grindleward, he was the master of the elder wand how dare Harry just run away like this, he is supposed to be back with his _supposed _relatives" ordered Dumbledore

-3 Months Later-


	3. Chapter 3

"Lord Potter, we need to talk" said Magnamon while watching the boy train in the art of swordplay with Leomon, watching the boy throw off Leomon's Strikes with such ease that he sometimes forgot about the little toothpick of a kid that had first shown up in front of them. It was now only a few days in Harrys realm before he had to return for another year at Hogwarts, and knowing that they had done all they could to prepare this boy for what was to come, brought a smile to Magnamon's face,

"what's up Magnamon, is everything ok" asked harry as he put away the training sword that he had been using for his sparring match against Leomon

"Harry it's time to meet in the chamber of six, we need to talk with you before we send you back to your realm" replied Magnamon

"is everything ok Magnamon, has something happened" asked harry worriedly

"No harry everything is fine, just get cleaned and meet us in the chamber ok" replied Magnamon

As Magnamon walked out of the sparring room Harry hurried to his room and got cleaned up, after taking a quick shower Harry looked in the mirror, thinking back to when he had first arrived here, thinking back to when we was so small and thin, looking at himself now, he liked how he looked. Harry was now standing at a good 5'11, with well sized arms and a six pack from all his training, and thanks the restorative chamber they had put him into, that chamber had not only brought him to is age weight and height but also had healed his vision as well. As harry started walking down to the chamber he started thinking about everything that led him here, all the training he had been put through and how his powers had grown to the point he could destroy an entire tree with a flick of his holly wand. As harry was pulled out of his thoughts he noticed he had been standing in front of the door to the Chamber of Six he pushed the door open and stood to see all six of the council members sitting on the thrones.

"Harry please come in we need to discuss something's" said Seraphimon

"What's going on is it time for me to go back already" asked harry

"yes harry it is but please sit" said Leomon

"Harry there are something's that we didn't tell you cause we didn't want you to become distracted from your training, you see harry when you went into the restorative chamber, we discovered that there was a part of Voldemort's soul attached to your scar, now the chamber did remove the soul fragment, but what disturbed us the most harry, was that someone named Albus Dumbledore had many magical blocks put into place restricting your powers, but once again the chamber has undone everything that was done to you" Said EmperorGreymon

"Now Harry, the time we have spent together have been great so the other council members and myself are going to be giving you two gifts and possibly a third if we feel it is needed later in the future, but for now your first gift" Said AncientGreymon while Magnamon brought forth a small square box that looked like it was holding a watch.

"This harry, is the Digital Morpher, it has the power to transform you in to the digital knight, the activation phrase is '_**going digital'**_" Said Magnamon as he handed harry the morpher and watched him put it on. For a moment harry just looked at it then Shouted "Going Digital" and with those words said Harry was engulfed in a light. After a minute the light faded and in front of the council of six stood a man in armor just like WarGreymon's and on his was the Shield of Courage as harry lifted his hands and thought of WarGreymon's Claws his gauntlets shifted into the shape of WarGreymon's Claws he looked at both of his sides to find the Transcendent sword on one side with the hilt in the shape of WarGreymon's head and the Supreme Cannon on his other side in the shape of MetalGarurumon's Head, he slowly removed the Shield of courage and put the two pieces as one to make the shield to find two fire red wings spread out from the back of his armor

"to remove the armor all you have to do is say power down" said Leomon while looking at the armor that the boy had been trained to use since he had arrived, looking the armor up and down knowing the armor was built to use all of the powers of the Council of Six, watching with excitement as harry had powered down and bowed thanking the council for such an amazing gift and promising to use it wisely against the darkness to come and harry rose to stand straight as AncientGreymon was about to speak again but stopped and started to whisper to EmperorGreymon and then he rose to stand

"Lord Harry James Potter, We of the Council of six would like to present you with a second gift, this gift is a weapon far stronger then any weapon we have yet to create Harry this is wand here is fused with the metal of the Transcendent sword it can not be defeated so long as you are the one wielding this wand if someone forces it from your hand, it shall return to only you, if you hand it to someone, you can call it back to you, this wand will only respond to you and to you alone, it will be your greatest weapon and before I forget, harry, the morpher can only be taken off of you, if you are the one to remove it from your wrist" Said EmperorGreymon just as the bell chimmed like it always did and this time knowing that it was now time for harry to be sent back to his realm the all said goodbye to him with the wishes of the best of luck before the portal opened up behind harry.

"where will this portal spit me out exactly" asked Harry

"It will drop out right beside the Hogwarts express my young friend, Good luck Harry may the Beast King always protect you" said Leomon as he pushed harry into the portal with a tear going down his face

As harry was going through the multicolored portal harry noticed that his hair had started to be come shaggy and long and cloths were being covered with brand new robes but he could still feel his cloths under neath the robes and he was glad they where still there he had come accustomed to wereing them since that is all he owned, while here was coming to his exit in the portal harry only had on more thought before he hit the light "_let the war begin"_

-Platform 9/3-

Ron was standing on the platform with his girlfriend hermione saying good bye to his family when all of the weasleys noticed a bright light coming from over by the train they all looked over to see a young wizard with long shaggy black hair with what looked to be the finest robes money could by but they also noticed the boy was big also and not just in height but what really caught there hey was the wand he had in his hand, they all recognized that wand as Harry Potters wand and started running for him but lost sight of him when he got on the train. As harry was walking down the train corridor harry found a completely empty compartment pulled out his holly wand and put a couple of locking charms on it to keep people out unless he wanted to talk to them, he took this opertunity to strip out of his robes for the moment and hung them up on a rack in the train and showing him wearing Dark leather Pants that are laced up and tied in a knot, with a Black cloth sleeveless shirt that had a V line to the center of his chest with a black string to keep it tired closed (so to say). Harry had just sat down when he heard Ron knocking on the door demanding that who ever was in here to open up because the were looking for Harry Potter. Oh and harry Potter they would find

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

Harry had just closed his compartment door and set his robes in the racks and sat down to just relax when a strong pounding started coming from the door, Harry got up and pulled out his holly wand again and took down all the charms on the door and opened it to find a very angry Ronald Weasley.

"What do you want weasley" asked Harry in a cold voice

Ron (while looking at harry) was starting to get angry because now harry looked even better than he ever would, tried to push his way into the compartment but couldn't budge harry for anything.

"we are looking for harry potter and who are you to ask what I want, you are a worthless speck compared to me" replied Ron while he was turning his head to make sure Hermione was with him still, right when he was turning his head to look at the stranger he found a fist hitting him in the jaw, and the next thing ron knew he was being thrown off his feet and into the wall opposite of the door he was standing in.

"listen hear weasley if you ever come near me again I swear I will make your whole family watch as I fuck your sister by the means she owes me a life debt and then I will make them watch as I skin you alive, _ARE WE CLEAR WEASLEY_" said harry as he looked down at Ron, as ron nodded his head in understanding harry then looked over at Hermione and pulled her into his compartment

"Hermione before you ever even say a word to me, you better listen and listen well, you also owe me a life debt as well and if you so much as make a single move that I don't like, I swear I will call on that life debt as well and I will make sure that Dumbledore and weasley never are able to use you again, you will not report to ether of them without my say so, and, if Dumbledore calls you to him you will inform me about it before you go to him and I will tell you what to report to him and if you tell him anything except what I tell you to I will make sure you will regret it for the rest of your life cause I will not only call on the life debt but I will use it to make you my personal sex slave and when im done using you I will take your magic from you as well now_ AM I CLEAR GRANGER_" said harry looking Hermione in the eye as she was nodding her head, he opened the door and told Hermione to leave and closed the door right behind her and relocked it and sat back down to relax again when a more gentle knock came from his door he got back up and answered the door again only this time he came face to face with a pair of girls he had never remember meeting before.

"How can I help you miss Greengrass?" asked harry

"Im surprised you remember me potter, and this is my friend Tracy Davis, the one I mentioned at the end of last year" replied Daphne as she pointed to her friend right next to her

"Well Daphne, Tracy, why don't you both step into my office" said harry as he waved his arm aside to show them into the compartment as he also stepped aside to allow them to come in and sit down, after shutting the door and putting the charms back up again for the third time today and the train had just barely left the station. As harry sat down he noticed both girls where looking at him and decided to speak up to help bring them back to reality

"So what can I do for you ladies today" asked harry

"Well you see Potter, our fathers have decided to give us each one year to find someone for us to marry or else they would find us a husband for us by the use of a marriage contract and one of the people in line for a marriage contract with us is malfoy or one of his little goons, and Tracy and I have been talking to try to find out who the best person for each of us would be and we both came to one person in the end, and you see, that person would be you potter" replied Daphne as Tracy just nodded her head

"I see, and you both were hoping I would be able to help you in this issue right" asked harry

"Yes" replied Daphne and Tracy at the same time

"Now how would you like me to do that I thought even in the wizarding world you could only be married to one person, is it really even possible for someone to be married to more than one person" asked Harry

"You see potter you can marry more than one person in our world, it's not common but it's not uncommon ether" stated Tracy

"Ok now why would you both want to marry me then, I thought all Slytherin's hated me" asked harry

"Like I said potter not all of us hate you potter" said Daphne

"Ya I mean aside from Draco and his little goons the rest of Slytherin house respects you for all the achievements you have succeeded in doing" added Tracy

"plus Potter we both want someone powerful and someone we know that can protect us, we went through everyone in the school and tried to see who could be as powerful as Dumbledore is or as powerful as Voldemort was, and the only one that fits is you, potter, you could even be more powerful than both of them together" said Daphne while harry looked at them both knowing he was already more powerful than both Dumbledore and Voldemort put together after all his training with the council of six.

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts Daphne and Tracy kept trying to convince harry to agree to what they wanted of him but all they got out of harry was him saying I will think about it and we can see what happens but something that harry didn't know was that Dumbledore had planned on entering harry in the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament, that would truly put Harry and his new powers to the test.

_Great Hall_

As Harry was walking into the castle he felt a strange surge of power hit him and it made him feel even stronger than before. Looking around he didn't see anything that could of caused his power to grow and started walking into the great hall to sit at the Gryffindor table beside Neville Longbottom instead of his usual spot with ron and Hermione. As harry was sitting down he noticed that Dumbledore looked upset, and harry guessed that it was because Dumbledore was unable to find him all summer long, Harry had no doubt that Dumbledore would be sending him a note to come to his office ether tonight or tomorrow morning to find out where he was and to see what harry has ether learned or figure out how harry vanished, and seeing as there were no classes until Monday morning, but as harry looked over to the doors that would lead to the grand entrance, he saw them start to open to reveal the new first years coming through the doors and saw a couple of scared kids who were afraid of being in a new place. As harry turned away from the new first years coming through the door he saw that Dumbledore was talking to Snape about something but didn't like the idea but decided to let it go for now as he noticed Professor McGonagall bring the sorting at and the stool it sat on every year. Wondering what type of song the sorting hat would have for them this year, the sorting at started to sing

_**The time is upon us  
so remember well  
the darkness that  
forever dwells  
the Knight has returned  
his armor great  
for he is the son  
the founders create  
in his vain's  
so vast and true  
runs the blood  
of the four that thought  
never could  
in this time and in this hour  
he has been given an ancient power  
he owns this school  
he owns this castle  
So beware the knight for his wand and sword  
are stronger than any Gryffindor  
he was trained and he was challenged  
but now it's time to begin anew  
his wand is undefined and his armor will let it shine  
for he is in a lion's den  
but his heart is in a pit of snakes  
his heart is as pure as light  
but beware his power  
for it is truly a sight  
he bears a crest not yet seen  
enemies beware his power and might  
for he is also the grand Lord of Hogwarts**_

As the sorting hat went silent harry knew what it was talking about, he looked at Neville and started talking to him while Professor McGonagall was calling names for those to be sorted, when harry saw the ceiling start to strike with lighting and a red light hit the ceiling he looked towards the person casting the spell and saw a man standing there that reminded him of Leomon and saw that he had a sword and a wand with him but he was also carrying what looked to be a dragons fang around his neck, walking up between the tables and passed harry to look at Dumbledore with pure rage

"How dare you sit in the kings thrown Albus, you know that only the heir of the founders four is to sit in that thrown" yelled the man, and watched as Dumbledore pulled out his wand "Who are you stranger" asked Dumbledore as he pointed his wand at the stranger. "I am surprised you forgot me Albus, I am John Potter, brother to James Andraius Potter, and second godfather to Harry James Andraius Potter, and protector of the thrown of kings" Replied John potter while walking over to harry and stood before him "im sorry I have not been there for you harry, I do hope you will give me a chance to make that up to you" stated John potter while harry started to stand and just wrapped his uncle in a hug and didn't let go until harry heard some people start to applaud the show of affection in front of them as harry let go John started back towards the head table again "oh and Dumbledore I also believe you hired me as the new defense teacher as well so I will be here to keep an eye on my family, and so you know Dumbledore Petunia , ya she was never really related to Lily potter she was her adopted sister, and I know that you knew that just as you also know that harry is a pure-blood as well" said john as he walked out of the great hall to his quarters to start preparing for the upcoming class on Monday, harry was wondering where he had been all these years and why he never came to find him sooner. While harry was asking himself all these questions Professor Dumbledore stood up for his announcements "well that was interesting, but to our older students welcome back and to our first years welcome to Hogwarts, now as usual the forbidden forest is of course forbidden, also Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the list of band objects is listed on the front of his office door, so please be sure to talk to him about the list, now on another note Hogwarts will not only be your home this year but also the home of other students as well from other schools, fore this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament" said Dumbledore as he waited for the students to quiet down after about five minutes Albus started again as a group of people brought out a golden goblet "The goblet of fire, let it be known that if your name comes out of this goblet that you will be in a magical binding contract, and if chosen you stand alone" said Dumbledore.

To be continued


	5. author notice

to all my readers im sorry it has taken so long to update but i promise you that i am working on my story again and i will update as soon as possible 


End file.
